fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Forever And Always
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Forever And Always! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Forever And Always/Hi page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 16:17, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, it's kinda weird of how I received message from Perchan while you got from Zicoihno Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 05:36, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I said oh my, what a marvelous tune, let's not forget of the way, of how we keep move, - Taylor Swift - Starlight Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 03:43, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I fell asleep and just woke up lol. Anyway, what is this fire devil, and what does it have to do with the magic? Can you specify that? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Ahh. Thanks for clearing that up. Sure, go ahead with the magic :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 20:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Nah, that only applies to Slayer Magic. Also, I'd change the name to something that doesn't imply divinity, since we have a 'no gods' rule here. If you want help in deciding a name, just ask. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Fire Gate Magic works. And sure, that works fine :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:08, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if that last reply was worded ambiguously. You can have your character receive guild invitations and turn 'em down. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Check yer page now. Anyway, you seemed to have messed up the coding of the infobox- the image section was at the bottom. Just to go the bottom, and type in File:ImageGoesHere.jpg/png|250px The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:41, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Help You go to source mode, then in |image=, you will add File:ImageName.jpg/png|250px between the [[]] [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 15:43, November 23, 2014 (UTC) You're Fast Wow, I'm kinda dissapointed that you has leave me far behind when it comes to edit and article -_- , well, now tell me how to create a character like your Michelle Valance Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 16:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Magic concepts can be similar, as long as they're worded differently and have at least two major differences, so you shouldn't be copied from. And you can't really say 'this is my idea, so you need my permission for it'. A lot of magics on this site have that concept, it'll need to do a bit more than that. The name doesn't really matter anyway, as long as it's not rude. But yes, I'll ask about it, because you asked me to.The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:12, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I didn't do it lol. I haven't even been awake for thirteen-fourteen hours. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:30, November 25, 2014 (UTC) You don't need permission to make a character with the same name as another character- unless it's a canon character or the user explicitly forbids you to, so go ahead. And yeah, it's a good game, wish Digimon was relevant again. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure you don't want me to try and fix it? And happy thanksgiving/black friday to ye, too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:22, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Fixed, btw. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Yea, I'm watchin your articles to make sure nobody touches em. Anyway, you can make a dark guild. And Merry Christmas, have a good one :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Forever_and_Always, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like on this page. If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:12, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Nope. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I'd say no on the Gray with Wendy thing- we don't pair canon characters up here. Just say Gray died or something. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:52, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Fangirls aren't actually people lol. But for serious, I'd go with the latter option. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I meant die. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:11, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I forgot, before you edit Juvia, answer these questions. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Thanks. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Done. When you feel like answering the questions I'll restore the page, or you can just make it again. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Imo, I don't think being a Mary Sue really matters, as long as they can be beaten in combat. Anyway, she's not. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:42, December 10, 2014 (UTC) If it's in canon and not a Lost Magic or Black Art, it's free use. And my first username was reaaaaaaaaaaally long, so Perchan just works :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) Gonna say no. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:28, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:20, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Blood is okay, if only a little of it, nothing like exploding limbs and insides and all that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC) It's up to you for the pictures. And yes, that's fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :3 Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure. You don't need permission for it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:43, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Done. Also, you need my permission to use Darkness Make. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:32, December 18, 2014 (UTC) *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' And sure, go ahead with the Orichalcum. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RED section Gonna say no to your version of Territory. First off, Red Lacrima absorbs magic, and you need Highest's permission anyway. Also, if you want to make your own version, you need to add more uses that make sense, not just 'this is more powerful'. Just say when you add it to your own character's page, "Unlike the regular version of Territory, description here". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:09, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I was at a christmas party, sorry about that. Anyway, you can make that red territory, but don't make a page on it- not much of a change to be relevant. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Replying to your offer Hey Acha, my interest has been directed into your offer. I'll be looking forward to collaborate with you ^^ JustinWong (talk) 06:13, December 20, 2014 Sure, go ahead. And for the kanji, you don't need to put them in- it just looks better if you do, but w/e lol. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:14, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer's section You need Damon's permission for Aura Synthesis, and Magical Aura is free use. Anyway, go ahead, but call it "Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (FAndA)" or something. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you may use it. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 00:09, December 22, 2014 (UTC) You can do that as long as you don't call it Inverse Solar Dragon Slayer Magic because that's unneeded. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:54, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Honestly you can name it whatever you want, but it has to start with "Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (___)". And sure, just write that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:02, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, do not do that to anyone's article. Anyway, http://www.nihongodict.com/ use this. Type in the words (in english) and it should come up with the kanji. Lay it out like an official dragon slayer page. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:55, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Type in one word at a time. Also, make a blog on it. And go to "my preferences" and click on "editing" and then click on "source editor". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:04, December 23, 2014 (UTC) You can name them whatever you feel like, as long as you use english when writing the name. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, been busy. Anyway, thank ye :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Go to visual editor. Click on the link button. And type the link in "Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (F and A)" whenever it says Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. And done. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:59, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Replying to your Stats Message Sorry if I caused a misunderstanding that I was mad at you. I wasn't mad, it was just because I couldn't come online, and if I was, I would often be on the mobile. By the way, the stats are: Offensive: 5/5 Defensive: 3/5 Speed: 4/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Majestic Level: 9000/5 Thanks. JustinWong (talk) 08:16, December 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your message Okay then. I hope we can get along too. I'm Riku, an editor who contributing on this wiki approximately since March 2014. Hope-inducing (talk) 13:45, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Ermahgerd A boy Noir Hakuni! Which is Hi-Ki, I must get them to date. X3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 22:25, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Also, want me to fix up your... Property template for you? To make it look pretteh? ;3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 22:28, December 26, 2014 (UTC) First off, thanks! Secondly I do sign EVERY message, don't think I am stupid. >W> my sig is clearly on your wall! like this message.. lel. Anyways, would you like to be in my ARC's? HI-Ki I mean, like, if Noir and him are dating. X3 It's SHO CUTE! :D I'll make your thing pretteh. Lel. Plus, Noir has no known realtives. ;3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) So, they're dating? Awesome! Anywho, I am getting your stuffles done with teh property, and while I am at it, is there any other way to contact you? Social media or anything? For this gets annoying. XD "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:25, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Is there anyway to contact you on facebook? or chatango? or something? Lol, I wants to know, leaving messages get annoying like that. Lol "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:31, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks that'd be quite helpful, anyways, want any pictures in your... Property template? And I would like to make you a signature. :3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:33, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm working on her... Stahp pestering me. ;;w;; *plus she probably is stronger than them both combined. XD* Lol "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:42, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no for it being DS exclusive, we have too many Dragon Slayer-exclusive stuff anyway. But as a non-categorized spell or something, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:08, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Primarch11 03:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Trapping somebody in an alternate dimension sounds overpowered. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Sure, that'd be... Cool? But isn't it a bit of... Incest? XD Oh wells. "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 11:59, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I didn't say anything about your story. I'm just going to say, that anything involving transporting somebody into another dimension is way too overpowered. Anyway, just kidnap the other members of the guild. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead for both. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:56, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Cool. Cool! :D "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 04:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) No, you can only mold elements. Go ahead with the second one. And the third one, what does it exactly do? And no they can't. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Just make them separate elemental spells. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:30, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Fire Arcana is a fire magic spell, etc. No need for the whole thing to be an entirely new magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:36, January 1, 2015 (UTC) No need for an entirely new page. Just make them separate elemental spells (just make spell pages like Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power for example), and you'll be good. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:55, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Done. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:24, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure and sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:49, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Absolutely not. It shouldn't be hard to think of an original name, anyway. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:57, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:20, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, this will prompt me to make a new character when I have some time during the weekend. :3AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 03:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm online temporarily for now since I'm still at school, but I would like to help you out before I get home from school.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 20:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I see, but what do you want me to edit on these three characters though?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 00:26, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I will get started on it once I'm done with making my new character, Shiki Hyuuga. Although, it might take some considerable amount of time before I start editing your characters anytime soon. I have my talk page to remind me of it anyways.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 00:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC) It seems I'm not fit to be a hero in this wiki as I cannot walk home free without requesting an offer from you can I? :P In any cases, I hope this answers your question. If not, I will return once I'm done with my homeworks despite I don't think that will happen as there are plenty more to it than meets my eye.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 01:08, January 9, 2015 (UTC)<<<< Hello there, it's White here. Just stopping by to say hello and to say that I've been following your pages! I'm also a fan of Date a Live and is looking forward to the movie coming out summer! Favorite character goes to Kotori. BTW, I'm also in the Date a live wiki and if you need anything just leave it in my talk page! Bye, and see u soon!White (Arg.Homework) Mmmm. Thanks for the offer but no thanks, it's your character and Michelle Valance is pretty similar to Trinity Whiteheart, in my opinion :P (Though I can use her for cameo apperances.......) Anyway, very sorry to say this but I've been very busy and didn't update for a while and I am very busy today till who knows when (blame the school), so I won't be updating the pages that often. See you! ^^ White (Arg.Homework) Go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:34, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I didn't think that far into the story :P So I really have no idea who will get Him. I am leaning toward Rin, but that will mean Trinity will get left out and Trinity IS the main protagonist....Also a question for you :3 Have you completed your top 30 list? I'm kinda interested.White (Arg.Homework) The reason why there are nothing in the powers and abilities section is that when I do want to type out something, I can't think at all, I just stare at the screen. But sure, go ahead, you have my permission to edit Rin. White (Arg.Homework) Good job! I like it a lot! You are way better than me at this kind of stuff.:) Oh, BTW, you can put your property template on that page if u want. White (Arg.Homework) Sure! I would love to be your collaborator! Kurumi Tokisaki.... Well, her Date A Live power is Time and Shadow, so something that has to do with Time? White (Arg.Homework) New Character (White) I think that's all, can't really think of other Magic she could use. What should be her name? White (Arg.Homework) Here's Mine: *Trinity Whiteheart *Rin Icetreker (well you know that already) *Clayton Shirogane *Blake *I know it's short ^^ White (Arg.Homework) Done. White (Arg.Homework) Go ahead, I won't hold you back ;) White (Arg.Homework) ^^ Well im off to bed, it's 10 pm over here. White (Arg.Homework) Have you decided who Kurumi Tokisaki should be in FTFW (Fairy tail fanon wiki)? White (Arg.Homework) No giant robots- well, you can have giant robots, but they can't be advanced. Also, you can't have both holder and caster as a magic. But other than that, go ahead with Junk Magic. And Etera can just be a spell like my Steel Body spell. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:37, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Completely understandable. I'm going to add some stuff to Blake and hopefully Clayton Shirogane. I will check your articles for any tiny mistakes:) White (Arg.Homework) Ahhhhhhh.......I would probably chose the first one for Jayson just so it could fit our (or mine if you want to make a separate story on your own) story. So my story is that Clayton Shirogane, Rin Icetreker, and Trinity Whiteheart all wake up to find out that they only remember their name and their parent's death. They meet up together to form Zero-to-Infinity, discovering that they have an abnormal magic ability in them in a form of a tattoo on their right fore-arm. (I think you know that already). They travel together to find their parent's murderer and their missing memories. However, there are two groups that know about their powers, one being that one Jayson is in, and two the ones who inputted the abnormal powers in the trio the first place( of course they don't reveal that fact to Clayton, Rin, and Trinity). Both of them wants to kill them for a reason. The first group (can't come up with a name), tries to kill the three, due to them being afraid that the trio will become a danger to all people of Earthland. The second group doesn't reveal why. So technically, Zero-to-Infinity are "criminals" around Earthland. However, the three disguises themselves as they take on missions or destroy dark guilds. I know, a little bit of Date a Live reference in there but I thought I should tell you the basic idea of the story. Also, sorry if it's a load to read, I tried to summarize it as small as possible. On the other note, can't wait to see your new characters! ^^ BTW, I'm making Clayton a type of Slayer, just warning you before you start with the Powers and Abilities. A quick question, who is going to be your main character? White (Arg.Finals) Just make those two Lost Magic one. And just make a Forest Dragon Slayer Magic, it's the same thing. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) You don't need somebody's permission to make their Slayer element. All you need to do is ask me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:20, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes. And yes, you can make Junk Magic however you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:30, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell me your story? I know it sounds like a weird question, but I thought that if I knew your basic idea, I will edit your articles correctly and not make a stupid mistake. I still don't know what characters I should use from your side because I need to know what abilities and powers they have so that I can judge to see which of your characters can support my story.And speaking of that, WOW! Lots of new character! Kurumi being a protagonist and Gray being an antagonist?! Ok, fine, I'll respect that, it's your story. Also, I can't make Clayton a slayer just yet because I don't have a complete character, I need to finish one of my characters to be able to make a Slayer, it's the rules. Can't argue with the rules. :P White (Arg.Finals) Yo, nice to meet you I guess. I saw your message about the FDS magic request but then I also saw the message Perchan sent to you regarding how you only needed her permission to do it. Now I don't feel so unique because I thought I was going to be the only Forest Dragon Slayer around here. Who were you going to use this for anyway? Ah well. If you need any help developing it or if you want to have an RP for our two FD slayers, just let me know. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 07:15, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Show me something close to being complete then. And what element? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) That, is a lot of story arcs, and TWO sequels? Wow. And for the RP, I would say no to the offer, because it's between you and Forest, so if I was in the RP, then that will just be awkward, just saying. sorry. And Clayton is not a Dragon Slayer, sorry if I said that he was going to be a Dragon Slayer (my mistake), I wanted to make him a Phoenix Slayer, and the element is Ice or Snow. White (Arg.Finals) I'll look forward to that then. As the original creator of the magic, I can't back down from this challenge. Why would they fight in the first place though? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I deal with questions in any order that I feel like. Anyway, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) Sure, why not. Also, have fun with the RP! White (Arg.Finals) Ooooo, Kurumi is finally here! And Sabrina Waffle doesn't look weak at all in my personally opinion. White (Arg.Finals) Oh wow, thats A LOT of new characters, do you want help creating the new articles? White (Arg.Finals) Ok then, I am looking forward to the new articles;P White (Arg.Finals) Sure, what do u need done? White (Arg.Finals) Ok, just for your information, if you hadn't read my profile, I said that I was REALLY bad at describing, so you might have to read through the article later :3 White (Arg.Finals) Ok, I finished, you can check it. BTW, I didn't add any trivia just because I can't think of any. White (Arg.Finals) Thanks a lot! If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me. We're collaborators aren't we? White (Arg.Finals) So do you need anything else? I don't feel like editing my articles for some reason. :P White (Arg.Finals) Apology :P I'm gonna Ehh...I'm sorry for my long hiatus. I was too busy with the academics :P, but I'll be back in a flash. JustinWong (talk) 09:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok Go for it but put ur porperty template at the top as well if u both own it. Also DON'T do that again. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Too many complaints about him from other users, especially the admins. Plus it was a real hassle updating him constantly. So, I deleted him. Anyways, I hate DSs in general. Too much hype for them. Have you seen how many magics they have on this site? It's ridiculous. Even with those, they still can't fulfill their intended purpose. The other slayers were able to either perform what they are designed for or able to easily overpower the former in a fight. Still, at this point, the Dragon Slayers overshadow all other slayers. Personally, I rather a Devil Slayer than a Dragon Slayer any day. Also, I saw that I was going against my own ideals with his creation. That's another reason. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 15:17, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I was going to do that, but I saw your message about the three-way collaborators so I didn't do it :3. Anyway, I do plan to apologize to Yaminogaijin for the misunderstanding since it would have been my fault. BTW, I saw your new article,Pieces And Texture, nice idea! White (Arg.Finals) Sure. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 16:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, just to make sure, did we get permission to use PS for Clayton, if yes, I plan to make him a Snow Phoenix Slayer. I also have an idea, can me and you do a story together, like with out characters fighting against some random evil organization? It's ok to say no. And for the RP, when is it gonna start? White(Arg.Finals) aw, that's no fun to just battle and be done. Why don't we go with a full RP as well? Like after the battle, they do something else or help each other out to fight a common enemy? We can bring in our groups for this too. Well for me, I guess I'd only put in a portion of mine because it's large. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) The story can just be our main characters, and thanks, I would use Pieces And Texture for Almark Giovanni, if that's ok. And I will make sure if I could use PS, once I feel like it :3 White(Arg.Finals) Sure, why not. What should the story be about? White(Arg.Finals) I plan to use Trinity, Rin, and Clayton since they are the only characters that I could really use XD, but you would be fine, besides I will probably do worse than you. :P White(Arg.Finals) You should have some of your characters as protagonists as well, not all of them deuteragonists. And also, I don't feel like having Jayson in this story, we should just make a new villain to beat up :P The name for the story is good and catchy, so what's the plot? Also, can you help me with Trinity Whiteheart? I want to finish her Fire Magic abilities before the story starts. White(Arg.Finals) Sure, go ahead. And read the story to find out :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) She's in the whole story lol. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC)